


Life

by smile_92



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Oliver non si è mai sentito vivo come da quando ha conosciuto Elio.





	Life

Elio era andato in camera sua come ogni sera da quella volta in cui si erano incontrati a mezzanotte. Per la maggior parte del tempo parlavano, si raccontavano le loro vite, le cose che l’uno si era perso dell’altro negli anni in cui non si conoscevano ancora. Si guardavano esplorando ogni più piccolo particolare che l’altro aveva sul corpo. Oliver quasi avrebbe potuto dire dove si trovassero i nei dell’altro. Perché le sere in cui Elio rimaneva nudo davanti a lui per ore tracciava sul suo corpo scie invisibili che li collegavano, come quei giochi che si trovavano sui giornali di enigmistica. Ed ogni sera Oliver scopriva nuovi disegni sulla pelle chiara e più ne scopriva più ne voleva scoprire. Animato da un sentimento di curiosità che poche volte lo aveva invaso e, soprattutto, che mai aveva provato verso un altro essere umano.

Si poteva forse dire che Elio era riuscito a trovare un interruttore nascosto dentro di lui, un bottone che neanche sapeva di possedere e che non sapeva fosse spento.

Da quando Elio lo aveva toccato con le lunghe dita affusolate, Oliver si era reso conto che tutto il tempo passato senza gli occhi del ragazzo puntati su di lui lo aveva vissuto solo a metà. Tutto gli era scivolato addosso, senza che attecchisse dentro di lui, come un seme buttato su un terreno arido. Le poche piante che erano riuscite a mettere radici nel suo corpo non erano riuscite a raggiungere il suo cuore, rimanendo appese ad un’estremità incerta e rischiando di seccarsi da un momento all’altro. Il suo amore per l’arte e per la bellezza del mondo era l’unica cosa che era riuscita a vivere a lungo, nonostante l’acqua e il concime che lui ci versava erano poco più che il necessario di cui avevano bisogno per sopravvivere.

 

Quel viaggio in Italia era stato dettato niente poco più che da un’occasione, che tutti avevano tenuto a fargli presente quanto fosse irrepetibile, e così aveva accettato. Senza particolari slanci vitali per la cosa.

Eppure adesso, dopo alcune settimane che si trovava lì si era reso conto che quel viaggio era irrepetibile davvero. E non solo per l’Italia, per i suoi bellissimi paesaggi che lo lasciavano senza fiato, non solo per la tenera delicatezza con cui le sue giornate andavano avanti, pregne di una leggera bellezza che in America non aveva mai sentito, ma soprattutto perché Elio aveva acceso l’interruttore della sua vita ed il terreno era diventato fertile.

Gli studi che conduceva con il padre erano ogni giorno più interessanti e i piatti di Mafalda ogni giorno più buoni, gli occhi gli occhi di Elio ogni giorno più belli e la sua voce ogni giorno più soave. E così Oliver sentì finalmente quell’entusiasmo per la vita di cui leggeva nei libri e vedeva nei film.

 

Pensò tutte queste cose quella sera in cui Elio era di nuovo nudo davanti a lui, e lo guardava con gli occhi verdi socchiusi disegnando strani ghirigori sulla sua pelle. Gli sorrise e lui fece lo stesso di rimando. Avevano passato tutta la sera a guardarsi, ad esplorarsi con dita tremanti e leggere sulla pelle, a sentirsi respirare ognuno il respiro dell’altro. E ancora una volta Oliver si era sentito vivo e presente a sé stesso, e nel posto esatto al momento giusto.

Passò un braccio attorno al busto del ragazzo tirandoselo addosso per baciarlo a fondo. Assaggiò le sue labbra morbide e ancora dolci per la pesca che aveva mangiato dopo cena. Le assaporò come si fa con un frutto che si mangia per la prima volta, trovandolo delizioso e buonissimo. Le leccò piano con la lingua e quando sentì lo sguardo di Elio che reclamava altro entrò nella sua bocca cercando la lingua, toccandola e girandoci attorno. Nessuno dei due dettava il ritmo dei loro baci perché erano perfettamente sincronizzati l’uno con l’altro e nessuno prevaricava mai l’altro.

Oliver si chiese più di una volta se era forse quello il significato dell’amore. Essere sempre perfettamente complementari ed uguali davanti agli occhi dell’altro.

Sentì Elio reclamare più contatto mettendogli una gamba intorno ai fianchi ed aprendosi a lui. Oliver gli sfiorò il ventre piatto e il petto glabro e baciandogli la mascella gli prese il viso nella mano grande, stringendo appena, facendogli emettere un minuscolo gemito che nonostante la sua tenue entità andò a risvegliare prepotentemente il suo inguine.

 

«Ti posso chiedere una cosa?» sussurrò Elio, mentre lui gli baciava e leccava un capezzolo.

«Dimmi» rispose senza fermarsi.

«Ti… ti sei mai toccato pensando a me? Prima che tutto questo succedesse»

Oliver si fermò e lo guardò dal basso, cercò di scrutare cosa poteva aver spinto quelle parole, ma non trovò nulla di leggibile nei suoi occhi.

«Sì. Qualche volta mi è successo» rispose sincero, tornando al suo stesso livello e puntando gli occhi nei suoi. «Perché lo chiedi?» continuò, percependo chiaramente la scintilla maliziosa che aveva acceso lo sguardo del ragazzo.

«Anche io l’ho fatto… Lo faccio anche adesso, quando è giorno e sei con mio padre e non posso stare con te»

Oliver sorrise, sentendosi nuovamente acceso dalla fiamma viva che Elio appiccava nel suo cuore quando erano nell’intimità. Ed in fondo era questo il potere del ragazzo su di lui. Riusciva a farlo sentire vivo come un terreno fertile e al contempo con un fuoco dirompente, senza che le due cose andassero a collidere tra di loro, ma trovando un perfetto equilibrio, simile a quello che avevano trovato loro.

«A volte ho pensato di toccarmi mentre tu mi guardi» aggiunse Elio con un fil di voce, che lo fece sembrare ancora più innocente ed erotico del solito.

Oliver rimase per un attimo soltanto senza parole, poi sorrise a mezza bocca maliziosamente.

«Ti va di farmi vedere come fai?» chiese pregustando già cosa stava per accadere.

 

Elio sorrise e si staccò da lui piano. Tolse lentamente i boxer che indossava senza mai togliergli di dosso gli occhi. Si distese sul letto e Oliver sentì la bocca farsi secca alla vista del corpo bellissimo del ragazzo finalmente completamente nudo e con una mezza erezione che svettava.

Elio fece scorrere una mano lenta sul suo torace, sulla pancia e infine prese delicatamente con due dita il suo membro e iniziò a massaggiarsi piano, prima con due dita, poi con la mano intera. Lo guardava senza distogliere mai lo sguardo da lui e Oliver non avrebbe saputo dire cosa lo colpisse di più, se il verde dei suoi occhi resi scuri dalla penombra della stanza o la semplicità con la quale Elio aveva proposto una cosa del genere o ancora i sottili respiri che gli uscivano dalle labbra, nonostante cercasse di trattenerli.

«Non farlo»

«Cosa?»

«Trattenerti, voglio sentirti.» chiese con il tono che quasi assumeva le note di una supplica.

Elio allora chiuse gli occhi e intensificò le spinte sulla sua erezione, iniziando a gemere piano quando la sua mano andava verso l’alto ricoprendo il glande e scoprendolo subito dopo.

Oliver iniziò a sentire la sua erezione spingere contro gli slip, percepì distintamente la voglia di possedere quel corpo fantastico di sentirselo addosso, di baciarlo ovunque. Stava quasi per interrompere Elio quando notò che il ragazzo, preso dal movimento e quasi senza rendersene conto, portò una mano al suo collo, stringendo piano.

Oliver ingoiò a vuoto, sentendo il fuoco dentro di sé intensificare la sua potenza. Desiderò ardentemente avere una mano sul collo di Elio e stringerlo piano, per sentirlo ingoiare a vuoto e per sentire i suoi gemiti far vibrare il pomo d’Adamo.

 

Gli fu accanto e iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli, Elio aprì gli occhi lentamente e lo guardò mordendosi un labbro.

«Ti voglio dentro di me» sussurrò.

La sua voce, i suoi occhi e le sue labbra fecero del tutto perdere il minimo briciolo di razionalità che Oliver ancora conservava, facendolo buttare sulle labbra morbide del più piccolo che lo abbracciò interrompendo la masturbazione per tenerlo più vicino.

Continuò a baciarlo nel mentre che lo accarezzava con la mano a palmo aperto. Arrivò sui suoi glutei e si insinuò al di sotto palpandoli e stringendoli, facendosi strada fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura. Si inumidì le dita con il lubrificante che aveva preso poco prima e tornò a stuzzicare il ragazzo davanti a lui, penetrò con un dito il primo anello di muscoli che si irrigidì per un istante per poi lasciargli lo spazio di andare più a fondo.

Lo baciò sul collo, sul petto e prese un capezzolo tra i denti quando infilò il secondo dito dentro di lui, strappandogli un gemito di dolore misto a piacere che gli fece desiderare di sentirne di più. Mosse le dita al suo interno per farlo abituare all’intrusione e per prepararlo alla successiva sempre continuando a baciarlo e respirando i respiri che l’altro rilasciava quando non gemeva.

Quando sentì che era pronto, gli chiese se poteva entrare dentro di lui sfiorandogli il lobo con le labbra e prendendolo in bocca quando lui gli rispose affermativamente.

 

Fece uscire le dita lentamente per alleviare la sensazione di fastidio, bagnò con il lubrificante la sua erezione già piena e aiutandosi con la mano lo penetrò lentamente.

Si beò di ogni più piccola espressione che passò sul suo viso. Vide gli occhi chiudersi di scatto quando iniziò ad entrare, le labbra stringersi quando spinse ancora per cercare di andare più a fondo, e lo vide rilassarsi quando riuscì a farlo entrare tutto, riuscendo a stare perfettamente dentro di lui.

Si sentì vivo come non mai quando Elio si aggrappò con una mano alla sua spalla e gli chiese di muoversi. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed iniziò a spingere lento, sentendo le pareti del ragazzo richiudersi su di lui e stringerlo, sentì le gambe sottili, attorcigliate attorno ai suoi fianchi e dietro la schiena, tremare e stringersi per creare più attrito possibile.

 

Oliver allora lo guardò e con il fuoco che ormai divampava dentro di lui vivo e incontrollato gli chiese ciò a cui sta pensando da prima.

«Posso toccarti il collo?»

Elio lo guardò confuso.

«Come stavi facendo prima» completò a beneficio dell’altro.

Il viso di Elio si illuminò di una luce strana che poche altre volte gli aveva visto, una luce che aveva la capacità di accendergli il cuore e farlo battere più veloce di quanto già facesse.

«Sì, sì fallo» sibilò tra un ansito e l’altro.

Oliver, lento e più delicato possibile, mise una mano attorno al suo collo, leggera, senza stringere sperando di non lasciargli segni.

Si accese di un nuovo fuoco del tutto diverso dal primo, perché adesso sentiva i gemiti di Elio vibrare dentro la gola e passare attraverso il suo braccio. Ogni nuovo gemito era un nuovo brivido lungo il corpo e Oliver si ritrovò a spingere più forte e più forte ancora, per cercare di far urlare Elio di piacere e godimento, così da poterlo sentire attraverso il suo pomo d’Adamo.

«Elio» lo chiamò il più piccolo con gli occhi socchiusi, la testa reclinata indietro, il collo esposto e coperto dalla sua mano grande. Lo aveva chiamato con il proprio nome, come avevano deciso qualche sera prima ed Oliver sentì una scarica di piacere corrergli lungo il braccio ed arrivare al suo inguine, venendo dentro di lui chiamandolo col proprio nome. Si accasciò solo pochi istanti sul corpo minuto, sempre tenendosi sui propri arti per non fargli male ed attese qualche minuto che il suo membro smettesse di pulsare nel corpo di Elio, per godere a pieno di ciò che l’altro gli stava offrendo.

«Ora mi prendo cura di te» gli sussurrò tra un ansito e l’altro, uscendo piano da lui.

Elio gemette infastidito quando Oliver fu fuori ma subito il più grande prese la sua erezione dolorosamente piena tra le mani, avvicinandosi con la bocca e iniziando a leccarla e baciarla sentendo già il sapore di Elio sulla lingua.

Lo guardò con gli occhi vivi e pieni della passione che aveva per lui, quella stessa passione a cui Elio aveva dato vita dentro di lui, facendolo risvegliare dal sonno quasi mortale in cui era sempre stato.

Il più piccolo gli mise una mano tra i capelli e spingendolo verso il suo membro un altro paio di volte gli venne in bocca. Oliver ingoiò e baciò Elio che lo ricambiò ansimante ed esausto, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli e guardandolo negli occhi soddisfatto.

«È molto più bello toccarmi mentre mi guardi, piuttosto che immaginarlo» gli disse con un mezzo sorriso, respirandogli sulle labbra.

«Menomale, altrimenti la mia utilità sarebbe nulla»

Elio rise buttando indietro la testa, sempre tenendo le braccia allacciate intorno al suo collo, come a volerselo tenere il più vicino possibile per più tempo possibile. Oliver rise con lui, baciandolo sul collo, sul mento, sulle labbra e sul naso. Felice come mai in vita sua.  

Rimasero a guardarsi e a sfiorarsi esattamente come stavano facendo all’inizio della serata, finché Oliver non sentì il fuoco dentro di sé scemare e assopirsi, e la vegetazione che Elio aveva piantato nella sua anima ricominciare a far crescere le proprie radici dentro di lui donandogli nuova vita.

 


End file.
